joeypediafandomcom-20200215-history
JoeysWorldTour
|link = https://www.youtube.com/user/JoeysWorldTour }}JoeysWorldTour, '''often stylized as '''Joey's World Tour,' '''is the YouTube channel of food reviewer Joey Hernandez. It features his food reviews, cooking demonstrations, food challenges, food reviews, and other content. YouTube Channel Description Joey's old channel description reads: Welcome to fat ass Joey I am a YouTube Food Reviewer, eaterVlogger, Personal Chef and stay at home Comedian! My channel consists of Food Reviews, Food Challenges, Drink Reviews, YouTube Collaborations and Cooking videos. Joey's World Tour has been featured on Television and PrintMedia: *Tosh.O...Comedy Central *Upload with Shaquille O' Neal...truTV *Science of Stupid...National Geographic Channel *Age of the YouTube Star...San Jose Mercury News If you are looking for a creator to partner with your brand, or feature your products or services in my videos, just email me regarding your business inquiries. Business Inquiries..See Below Joey's World Tour Upload Schedule: Eastern Daylight Time (GMT-0400) Monday Wednesday Friday However, Joey is currently using this one as of 9/2/16: Welcome to Joey's World Tour! Joeys World Tour is an improvisational "Food Comedy" channel! Joey uses comedy to bring the usual mundane food review to a new hilarious level! Joey's World Tour has been featured on Television and PrintMedia: *Tosh.O...Comedy Central *Upload with Shaquille O' Neal...truTV *Science of Stupid...National Geographic Channel *Age of the YouTube Star...San Jose Mercury News If you are looking for a creator to partner with your brand, or feature your products or services in my videos, just email me regarding your business inquiries. Business Inquiries..See Below Joey's World Tour Upload Schedule: Eastern Daylight Time (GMT-0400) Monday Wednesday Friday It remains largely unchanged from the previous version. However, this description is written in the third person, and it seems to be more focused on the comedic aspect of JoeysWorldTour as a whole. History 2007-2016 The JoeysWorldTour YouTube account was started on April 20 (4/20), 2007. Joey has said that he didn't know he was going to be doing food reviews, otherwise he would have called the channel something else, like Joey's Food Reviews. The first video uploaded to the channel was "A Cannery Row Seagull" (YouTube) on February 6, 2011. The next video was not uploaded until Jun 11, 2012 does not include any videos that have since been deleted or made private. The early days of the channel featured more food challenges, cooking demonstrations, and non-food-related videos. Uploads become more frequent in mid-2012 and 2013. Joey's first food review ("KFC Boneless Chicken REVIEWED!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW1zeM5Hatk YouTube) was uploaded on Apr 14, 2013. The channel subsequently became more focused on food reviews. Joey has said that he got into YouTube food reviews "by accident." He was between jobs in 2012 and began uploading food challenges and cooking videos to pass the time. One day, he decided to do a fast-food review in his car. Initially, he was accused of copying YouTube user Daym Drops, who uses a similar format for his videos. However, Joey contacted Daym and received his "blessing" and support, and decided to continue doing reviews. 2013-2016 JoeyWorldTour continued with regular uploads of food reviews and gained more views and subscribers. On May 8, Joey told his viewers his channel had just hit 200 subscribers, and on May 11, he stated that it had "close to 300 subscribers." He said he hoped to hit 1,000 "someday." At some point in late 2013 or early 2014, JoeysWorldTour became affiliated with Daym Drops as a member of #TeamDaym. The first video to feature the #TeamDaym logo was "Baskin-Robbins Movie Theater Popcorn Ice Cream REVIEW!" (YouTube) on Jan 14, 2014. 2016-Present The channel received a large influx of viewers and commenters when popular YouTube user LeafyIsHere uploaded a video about Joey on February 19, 2016. The channel continued to grow as Joey added videos at a rate of 3 per week (uploading on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday). As of May, 2017, it had 233,888 subscribers and 44,919,362 views. As of May, 2017, it has over 500 videos. Content and Episodes JoeysWorldTour features several kinds of episodes: * '''Food reviews': Joey reviews a food or drink item. These videos are branded as "Joey's Super Kool Food Reviews," and make up the vast majority of the channel. (For a complete list of Joey's food reviews, see the Food Review Guide.) * Vlogs: Joey speaks to his viewers on various subjects. * Food challenges: Joey attempts a food-related challenge, like eating an entire jar of Nutella without using his hands. Several of these videos have been set as private and are no longer viewable on the channel. * Cooking with Joey: Joey demonstrates how to cook a recipe. * Travel: Joey visits an event or location (examples include Disneyland and a wrestling convention). * Other: Miscellaneous videos, such as Joey recreating a Jerry Lewis routine. For a full episode guide, see JoeysWorldTour Episode Guide. Production and Filming Most of Joey's food reviews are filmed in his vehicles. He appears to have two trucks, a Chevrolet Tahoe and a Ford pickup. He tries to drive to an isolated location where he won't be seen making the video."Joey's World Tour: Behind The Scenes!!". JoeysWorldTour Youtube channel. Jun 27, 2013. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0w4U96HFgA To film the video, he places the camera on a tripod between the seat and the dashboard. In many reviews, he places the food on the dashboard before eating it and turns the camera around to shoot a closeup of the food. The video then cuts to Joey's face again, giving him an opportunity to say his famous catchphrase, "I'm beaaaaaaaaaack!". In 2013, Joey showed his viewers that he wrote down the name of every subscriber to his channel. Subscribers who were "haters" or who cyberbullied other users received an asterisk next to their name. It is not known if Joey still writes down every subscriber. The same notebook also contained notes for his reviews. Revenue It is unknown how much Joey earns from his videos. He has stated that his YouTube income does not cover his expenses, and he still works as a chef and caterer on the weekends."Joey's World Tour Twitter Q & A!" JoeysWorldTour Youtube channel. Jan 25, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEmS2EiKEt0D'Souza, Karen. "Move over Hollywood, this is the age of the YouTube star." 'The Mercury News''. October 11, 2015. http://www.mercurynews.com/entertainment/ci_28955068/move-over-hollywood-this-is-age-youtube-star'' Other JoeysWorldTour Websites JoeysWorldTour has a presence on several social media sites: * Facebook: Joeys World Tour Fandom (unofficial) * Twitter: @JoeysWordTour and @JoeysWorldTour * Google+: JoeysWorldTour * Instagram: joeysworldtourfoodreviews A JoeysWorldTour Spreadshirt page offers T-shirts for sale. Joey has also set up a Paypal account to accept donations for the channel. Public Reception Traditional Media Joey and JoeysWorldTour have been featured in several media reports. A segment on Comedy Central's Tosh.0 was one of the first to draw public attention to the channel. It featured clips from one of his food challenges. Other television appearances include Upload with Shaquille O' Neal on truTV and Science of Stupid on the National Geographic Channel. Joey and JoeysWorldTour were featured in an article in the San Jose Mercury News newspaper, "Move over Hollywood, this is the age of the YouTube star," published on October 11, 2015. Internet JoeysWorldTour has received a lot of attention from Internet users. On February 19, 2016, popular YouTube user LeafyIsHere uploaded a video about Joey called "THE MOST DISGUSTING VIDEO ON YouTube EVER", which has received over 1.5 million views as of May 2016. Leafy showed clips from one of Joey's KFC reviews and his hands-free nacho cheese challenge (which is no longer viewable on YouTube since Joey made it private). He criticized Joey's eating habits and mannerisms. Some of his comments include: "I watched the whole video, he just says 'I'm back,' and then he eats the KFC in the most disgusting way, dude"; "What in the actual fuck is going through that meat head of yours"; and "This guy needs to be put in a fucking asylum." JoeysWorldTour videos are a popular subject for YouTubePoop parodies. Joey and his channel have been referenced on 4chan and Reddit. Fandom A fan community has grown around the JoeysWorldTour channel. Fans may refer to themselves as "Broeys". Fan communities have been set up on Facebook and Reddit. Joey's fans have created a JoeysWorldTour wiki on Wikia. References Category:Youtubians/Characters